


An Intriguing Notion

by CupidStrikes



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupidStrikes/pseuds/CupidStrikes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If it makes you feel better then I will act with more caution in the future.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Intriguing Notion

“You bastard...!” Yamato grunted as Hibiki's fist thumped into his shoulder hard enough that he felt it across his chest. He opened his mouth and held his hands up to try and catch the next punch.

“I fail to see-”

“You almost _died_ , you stupid...ugh.” The next hit landed in Yamato's palm, but it wasn't strong enough to do more than bend his elbow an inch or two. He took a chance, and looked up from watching Hibiki's fists to his face. The other man was breathing hard, as if he had run a long distance without stopping, and his eyes were strangely moist, the liquid catching the dim overhead lights and making the blue of his irises look even more vibrant. The fist in Yamato's palm drew back a little, and he tensed, expecting to be struck again, but the fingers merely uncurled and pressed through the gaps between Yamato's until their palms were pressed together.

“Don't do that again.” His gaze was drawn from their twined hands to Hibiki's face again, and Yamato shook his head minutely.

“I must continue my work. I accepted that there may be....consequences.” Hibiki growled in his throat and Yamato stepped backwards. Hibiki sighed, and his hands fell to his sides. Yamato's palm felt strangely cold, even with the fabric of his gloves clinging to the last shreds of extra warmth.

“Then let me come with you. You're no good to anyone as a corpse.” He had become very interested in a gouge in the wall all of a sudden. Yamato vaguely recalled reading a report that detailed damage as such. Some newbie had dropped their phone hard enough to cause significant damage and a Kobold had gotten free...

“Yamato.” Yamato jerked his head back up to meet Hibiki's gaze. Ignoring the way the sudden movement left the corridor floating about a half-second behind him, Yamato blinked and folded his arms across his chest, stalling as he collected his thoughts.

“I do not have the resources to spare.”

“Bull. Shit.” He actually had the urge to flinch at the anger in Hibiki's tone. Instead, he shrugged and half-turned.

“Your feelings on the matter do not change the fact. Excuse me.” One step away was all it took, and Yamato was still staring down the corridor towards his office when his back was slammed into the wall. He could feel the groove from the Kobold incident against his shoulder, the uneven edges digging through his clothes enough for him to feel each one, but not deep enough to mark his skin.

“Yamato.” Hibiki filled his vision, and Yamato had no choice but to stare back. “Don't be stupid.”

He scoffed out of habit and shoved at Hibiki's shoulders until the older man was forced to back down a few steps.

“If it makes you feel better then I will act with more caution in the future.” He replied after a second, straightening his coat and fighting back a wince as the movement jarred the muscles in his side, sore from being forced to heal so quickly.

“...You do that.” Hibiki's gaze settled on the tear in Yamato's coat and shirt, stretching from under his arm to just above his hip. The skin visible beneath was pale as ever, and Hibiki might have thought the faint bumps were a trick of the light had he not seen the same area split open and bleeding everywhere just an hour earlier. Resisting the urge to press his hand over the tear, Yamato nodded once and turned on his heel once again. He felt Hibiki's eyes follow him down the corridor until he turned off down another, and it wasn't until he was in his office with the door locked behind him that Yamato let out a slow, heavy breath and let his gloved fingers wander to the raised scar tissue.

He had cut it close for a mere experiment, but the results had been conclusive. Hibiki's reactions were most intriguing. Perhaps he would have to take his offer up and have him closer for the next test.

Once was not enough.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. I will collect my broken feelings off the floor one day and write something proper I promise.


End file.
